The prior art has numerous protocol methods utilized for the transmission of digital and analog data. Some of the types relevant from the prior art include the following:
DSL or Digital Subscriber Line: A general term for any local network loop that is digital in nature; technically, DSL equates to ISDN BRI, but this is decreasingly enforced terminology.
DSL technology is available in several varieties. See also ADSL, HDSL, IDSL, RADSL, SDSL, VDSL, xDSL. None of these are a good fit as the equipment cost, implementation requirements, standards, minimum requirements for functionality, integration into existing facilities, and particular application usage disqualifies all these types of solutions for communication in some systems. All of these involve some level of multiplexing, using several frequencies on the same channel to transmit several different streams of data, from different sources, simultaneously.
The amount of data that can be sent through a network connection is measured in bits per second (bps). The range of transmission frequencies the LAN network can use, known generically as bandwidth, is expressed as the difference between the highest and lowest frequencies of a transmission channel (in Hertz, or cycles per second). High bandwidth allows fast transmission or high-volume transmission.
ADSL. Asymmetric Digital Subscriber Line is a term for one-way T1 transmission of signals to the home over single twisted-pair wiring already going to homes in the prior art. ADSL modems are attached to twisted pair copper wiring. ADSL is often provisioned with greater downstream than upstream rates (hence the term “asymmetric”). These rates are dependent on the distance a user is from the central office and may vary from as high as 9 Mbps to as low as 384 Kbps.
HDSL refers to High bit-rate Digital Subscriber Line. The oldest of the DSL technologies, HDSL continues to be used by telephone companies deploying T1 lines at 1.5 Mbps and requires two twisted pairs.
IDSL refers to ISDN Digital Subscriber Line. IDSL provides up to 144-Kbps transfer rates in each direction and can be provisioned on any ISDN capable phone line. Unlike ADSL and other DSL technologies, IDSL can be deployed regardless of the distance the user is from the central office.
RADSL rate adaptive Digital Subscriber Line. Using modified ADSL software, RADSL makes it possible for modems automatically and dynamically to adjust their transmission speeds. This often allows for good data rates for customers residing greater distances from the CO.
SDSL single-line Digital Subscriber Line or Symmetric Digital Subscriber Line. A modified HDSL software technology, SDSL is intended to provide 1.5 Mbps in both directions over a single twisted pair. However, the distance over which this can be achieved is less than 8,000 feet.
VDSL very high-rate Digital Subscriber Line. The newest of the DSL technologies, VDSL can offer speeds up to 25 Mbps downstream and 3 Mbps upstream. Similar to SDSL, the gain in speed can be achieved only at short distances. These maximum speeds can be achieved only up to 1,000 feet. Sometimes VDSL is called broadband digital subscriber line (BDSL).
XDSL a generic term for the suite of digital subscriber line (DSL) services, where the “x” can be replaced with any of a number of letters. See also DSL, ADSL, HDSL, IDSL, MDSL, RADSL, SDSL, VDSL.
The prior art involves the use of slow speed lines data associated with the telephone call.
New technology high speed lines are used in order to transfer the data within a telephone call. Often times, the telephone data is separated at a switching service (the CO, for example) for purposes of obtaining billing information, but the separated data portion of the telephone call is consistently restricted to telephone call identification.